seishin_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Seishin
"''I don't want to do nothing over a tomorrow that might never happen, if I can't do something about it now, then when can I?" ''~Inazuma "We're clan leaders now, we can't show fear or weakness, we have to lead out clan, and not just show them a leader, but someone who is strong. You can't lead with doubt, but with strength, passion, and caring for your clan members alone, you must do this, and so must I. It is the burden that we bear." ''~Inazuma to Izumi Phoenix ''"I will keep pushing forward for those that I care for, I have lost many, and love few, but that won't stop me from helping those who care for me or those I care for." ''~Inazuma ''"Wether it's possible or laughable, great men open up paths of battle. If there's a wall, we'll break it down! If there's no path, we'll make one with these hands!" ~Inazuma Summary The leader of the Seishin Clan, and the former leader of the NXT Gen Heroes Association, the Inazuma Squad, and Kyoukan Syndicate. He is the current head of the Grand Tree of Souls. First Chapter of His Life Sometime in the past, before he joined NXT Gen, he betrayed the Kyoukan Syndicate. This resulted in on him being on the run, it is not known on what Inazuma did exactly, but it is known it was something that made them want to kill him. So, he fled to NXT Gen, and eventually became it's first King. Although, some evidence does point to him being a Gyokushō in their ranks. Soon after he asked Takūro , Leonardo Watch, Kenkaku Tatakai, and Sadao Takashi to join up with NXT. Ken declined, but the others joined up with NXT, Inazuma put them to work. He made them work to the extent of various jobs. He especially used them for high-risk jobs like hostage crisis', terrorist organizations, and world threatening attacks. Leonardo left due to all he was put through and many other reasons. One day he sent the other two on a mission that caused them to suddenly disappear. This made Inazuma feel responsible for their disappearance, so he decided to help look for them and rescue them. He knew that NXT would hold him back, so he quit NXT and started his long search for the two. Shortly after, the Kyoukan Syndicate started to move, Inazuma knew that this meant only one thing, they've found the next Kyoukan Leader. That's when he rushed his search for the two, he knew that if they were to cross them in anyway it would mean some serious trouble. So, he decided to do some covert ops with Sakura, his niece. Once it was over, Inazuma restarted his search for the two, bringing him to the dimension of Animus: Land of Boundaries this is where he was making his way through the mountains, when he met Skarlette Crevan. She was admiring the snow when Inazuma had found her there, but she offered him a place to stay. They talked for a while, then he asked if he could leave a message for Takūro, she said he would, but Tak wouldn't be back for a while, after talking to her for a while, he revealed that at one point he had kids, and that he made mistakes while raising. So, he eventually left the place and continued his work. Eventually, while checking a newer organization called F.O.A., he stumbled upon a male who was ready to fight. Inazuma decided to spar with the male, but hold back his power due to the fact that he could destroy an entire continent. In the end, Inazuma lost with Zenith, the young male, as the victor. But, Zenith offered him a spot on his team, and since Inazuma needed information on F.O.A,. he decided to join him. Inazuma had been stalking the next head of the Syndicate, waiting for the syndicate to make a move. It had been three weeks, and Inazuma was getting iffy if they had the right person. But, as soon as that thought was over, a syndicate member busted through a window with some knockout gas. Luckily, Inazuma had already moved him to a safer location. When Inazuma had returned from his trip of ordering the Dimensio nal Keys to be made, Fukkatsu was already up and about looking as if he were ready. Inazuma told Fukkatsu that he needed training in order to learn the necessities of fighting. In this period of time, Fukkatsu spent 143 days training with inazuma learning to; mask his presence, master the Touhou Fuhai fighting style, and how to be stealthy. In the end, Fukkatsu learned what he needed to survive. The order had finally came in! Inazuma's Dimensional Keys had finally been delivered and in working order. He pulled them out and handed them to everybody, when he had realized he never taught Fukkatsu how to use the Dimensional Doors. So, Ina brought Fukkatsu to the area of Dimensional Doors and gave him the need to know basis on how to use the doors. The first place Fukkatsu decided to visit, a girl's bathhouse. This of course angered Inazuma so he dragged him out and scolded him, then gave him the Dimensional Key that was to be his. While Inazuma was planning for a full frontal assault on one of the Kyoukan headquarters, his base was attacked by the Kyoukan Syndicate. Before he knew it, a majority of his base was destroyed, and the remaining members of his squad; Sakura, Fukkatsu, Kuro, and Leonardo, Had to flee from the base and scatter themselves across the dimensions. Now, he is jumping across dimensions trying to pull his group back together, while avoiding the Kyoukan Syndicate. In this running, he dropped into the 63rd Dimension's, Planet Abafar, where an amnesiac clone commando Gregor was saved him from some battle droids. Which Gregor then lead him to his house, where he revealed to Ina that he has some armor at his workplace. After making his way there, he put on Katarn-Class Commando Armor, and exited the room. Into which he realized that the dimensional key was still with the droids. After he made his approach to the droid's previous location, he destroyed them and took his key back, unto which, he left the dimension with a quick farewell to Gregor. Second Chapter in His Life Inazuma eventually made it to Universe 0980 the *The Clow-Ortega Kingdom* where he met Marble D. Clow himself. Marble made him an offer, join a squad he is making for protection. At first, he declined the offer, but after much persuasion and bargaining, Inazuma agreed and joined up with him. A while later, he was involved in a council meeting with the clans. He, being the leader of the Soul Clan, put in his input, and said nothing else. Soon after, his clan left the Clow family (Now Pradox), they became something like enemies. Inazuma, with the help of Zion and Vendetta, eventually became allies then friends and he helped them return the terms to just shaky grounds. With a relationship sorta half-rebuilt, he went and made an old NXT Gen Heroes Association Base his home for his clan, allies, and friends. He then turned the place into The Grand Tree of Souls where he currently resides. He eventually found out that Fukkatsu Obake was the leader of the Kyoukan Syndicate all along, and challenged to a fight with high-stakes. If Inazuma wins, he shall no longer be hunted by the Kyoukan Syndicate, if he loses, then the Kyoukan Syndicate gains *The Grand Tree Souls* and all who live in it. Accepting those conditions, he fought, the battle went on for minutes, eventually leading to the death of the once invincible Fukkatsu Obake, but it came with a cost. He had to use Omni-Magic. This took away a majority of his powers, and his life. Recently, thanks to Dust, their Grim Reaper, he was given a new body and revived. He has massive memory loss, but hazily remembers his friends and knows he runs a clan. Other than that, a lot of his memories are gone. With his memories gone, so was his memories to use the dimensional key, that was until a person named Kenkaku decided to show him. With it now at his disposal, he was able to jump a dimension for the first time in his new body. This left him in an unknown world where he started to live. In this world, he met girl named Megumi, she was a small fry, and seemed nice, and so Ina did what he does best, talk. He talked with her about her life and this world, and she asked him about his world and life. This created a friendship, a bod stronger than words, than blood. With Ina being the only one to accept her, she decided to follow him, and become his companion. With his time at the Grand Tree of Souls, he met a fellow named Azameth. He was a small strange fellow that was new to him. Helping him reach the entrance to the tree, the two faced perils and eventually became friends in the end. Shortly after, he left to head onto The Glades, a place where the rarest of beasts are held in great portions and adventurers go for legendary powers and items. While he was there, he met Maddox, a young odd fellow who came to his side when he needed it and venture with him through the Town of the Fallen, gaining him another friend. A few months later, Inazuma was assassinated whilst protecting some kid, the kid stabbed him through the chest only telling him that now he shall fall to the same fate as his son. Dying almost instantly, he was sent to purgatory where he escaped and became the Seraph of death. Giving him his old looks back before he died his first time. In more recent years, the Kyoukan Syndicate has regained his power and are crawling from their depths for revenge. Inazuma acknowledging this, has left the Seishin Clan in the hands of Kenkaku Tatakai, and old friend of his, as he ventures into the dimensions to save his clan himself from the Kyoukan Syndicate. Powers [ Flaming Blade ] This is a power and fighting style known and used by few people. The purpose of this fighting style is to burn your enemies, whilst cutting them. It has a slight mixture of Iado and Kendo involved, and the slight use of martial arts. As the name implies, it is uses fire, and can be used for ranged attacks of about 4-5 meters distance from the blade. This means that if you keep up with the speed of attack, then you should be unleash a fury of attacks with the original if you stay within range of the original. The flame isn't always fired when the blade swings or hit, it could be optional or timed. Ex: if one were to swing various times, it can charge up the shot, then they can rush, stab, or cut their enemies with the flames. The flames can also be used for defensive purposes, like blocking an attack or they can be used to heat up a thrown object at an enemy. Along with off the battle purposes, it can be used for light or to start fires, cook food, etc. • Weaknesses • The main weakness is water, unless the heat and flames are able to overcome it, then it shouldn't be able to hit the intended target. Armor is another weakness of the fire, since fire isn't able to pierce armor, it shouldn't have an issue blocking the flame. Unless, the blade pierces the armor then it fires the flame. [ Fire Clones ] These are clones made from pure fire, and each have their own replica of Shadowbite. They are much more visible than the shadows that Shadowbite makes and are more efficient against creatures of darkness. This is because fire create light of it's own, but darkness can overpower them, and put out their flames. ' • Weaknesses •' 'Water can easily put out fire, unless it's a small amount or in short burst, it can destroy the clones with ease. ' • Trump Card •' '''Clone Explosion, the clones multiply themselves as fast they can and explode at the end, although the explosion aren't very effective on their own, enough can destroy the planet. ''[ Trinity of Darkness ] Trinity usually refers to domination over something, but in this case, it is different. This one merely lets him control darkness, not manipulate it. Although, through training and use of the power, manipulation can be achieved, but only at a level that is beyond mastery. • Weaknesses • Light is a definite weakness of this ability, but this can be said vice versa too. [ Fire Form ] '' Think of this as the Astral Dresses from *Date A Live* or the Djin equips from *Magi* (Both are anime). This like an armor for the user, and grants fire immunity/invincibility, and fire manipulation. There's the armor, the weapon, and the power, which is explained in the following. '''• Armor • The armor grants a high defense, with the speed of light armor. It's main defense will allow it to fend off darkness, as long as the darkness isn't overwhelming. The chinks in its armor are easily its weakest points, because they don't have armor there, although it is laced with titanium alloy, which is weaker than titanium, but still decently strong in comparison. The powers of this allow the user emanate flames from their body and control them. • Sword • The sword is made up of pure fire, all except for the hilt, which is made up from an unknown rare unbreakable material. the sword is able to extend itself and shoot flames out out of it. It is able to be simply put out with water or can be consciously sheathed, without the owner having to do it manually. It has a primary defense against darkness and ice, but it really isn't effective against anything else besides plant life and flesh. • Shield • The shield is able to block and deflect most anything, with its main weakness being magic. Magic is somehow able to pass through the barrier it sets up, and can cause some massive damage. It's main power being a flame shield that disentigrates most attacks, and turns water into steam on impact. • Weaknesses • Water is an obvious weakness for the armor, it can cause some serious damage to the sword and weaken the shields flame wall. • Trump Card • Eternal Burning Flame, is the trump belongs to fire form, it hits any enemy in the nearby vicinity, and continuously burn them until it has burned through their life life line, their soul, and their body. '[ Indomitable Will ] The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. [ Spell Binding ( Spell Casting ) ] User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. [ Horseman of Death Form ] "When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, “Come.” I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth." — Revelation 6:7-8 With the ability to kill all in its way, the Horseman of the apocalypse has little to no weaknesses. This making it Inazuma's most powerful form. Even though it claims there is no weapon, Inazuma holds his own, being a Katana. • Death's Grasp • A completely white spear, seemingly made out of salt. This spear channels his powers and allows him to use his powers to a maximum, this meaning he is at full power with this pulled out. The spear can be summoned, with enough training, without activating this form. The power that comes with this, allows him to turn his enemies into salt, and proceed onwards through battle without issue. Of course it has a counter or "Weakness", which is if something of equal power hits the wall of sand, it is able to deflect it. But, it can only last so long since he is able to use this with rapid succession, although his main target will be humans to purge the world, he will destroy anyone or anything that gets in his way. [ Seraphim Form ] "Seraphim stood above Him, each having six wings: with two he covered his face, and with two he covered his feet, and with two he flew." ~Isaiah 6:2 One of God's servants, a Seraphim. They work to defend him with their almighty power and crush many who stand in their way. There is one whom is different, who doesn't serve God, but another master, Inazuma. With his power, he usually brings death and destruction and havoc to the world, for he serves himself, the horseman of the apocalypse. • The End • The End is his Seraph's power, a power only those whom death has resurrected can use can use. It allows him to show all 6 wings at once, whilst retaining a human form. He then gains complete control of darkness and light, allowing him to use it in any way he wishes to. [https://plus.google.com/u/0/collection/0eZzMB Equipment] [ Shadowbite ] A customized, enchanted blade, that becomes stronger as the user grows. It's size can change, and so can it's form, although it's sheathed, dormant, and default form is a Katana. The only person who can use this is the person it was made for or the owner, which is currently Inazuma Seishin. It's name isn't Shadowbite for no reason, it's dark blade is made out of a metal alloy, that is unidentifiable, meaning it's unbreakable. But, it is able to take his shadow, and make it fight for him. This can only be done for as many shadows as he has. they'll even have their own replica of Shadowbite to fight with. Recently, he has found out that a young female demon named Shuron was living in his sword, she can provide power for him and possibly posses Inazuma if his hear were to waver, but this is yet to happen. ' '• Trump Card •''' The Shadowbite's trump card is unique in it's own right. It will transform completely into a sword, and turn the nearby shadows of any object (if there's none, it will create five, plus Inazuma's shadow and his enemies) and use them as an exact replica of Inazuma Seishin himself. • Sacred Artes • Swords of Many ~ ''A special technique using that materializes dozens of floating swords roughly in the shape of a fan. This type of ability should be impossible for a possession-type demon. ''' [ Night Reach ] '' An armor specifically made by Inazuma, it hides under his shirt and appears as a black collar around the neck. Inazuma made this after various battles with little to no protection. The armor holds a 6-C durability or Island Level durability. It's shines most when hit by projectiles, most bouncing off of him or stopping in their tracks. It holds a second form (as seen in the picture below) that kicks it up a notch and brings it to 6-B while giving him almost two times the speed as before, though this is mentally and physically draining. Inazuma has only lasted 6 minutes before running out of strength in this form and is pushing to increase that time. ''[ Dimensional Key ]'' '' '' The Dimensional Key is, as the name states, a key that can open up dimensional portals. Inazuma spent months designing this key for his group. By the data he collected from the Dimension Doors he was given, he remade that to make a key that can open a dimensional door anywhere, at anytime. '''• Uses • This key has many uses, one of them being that the user can open up a door anywhere, anytime. Theoritically, the user can open up a portal, but have it go nowhere. This allows him to trap something in between dimensions. Let's use an example: Person A, tries stabbing person B in the face. B opens up a single portal, then closes it on them, therefore trapping their arm in between dimensional boundaries. • Drawbacks • As Inazuma has not worked out the kinks of the key, therefore causing malfunctions. The only way for a key to not malfunction, is to not use it in rapid succession. [ Clockwork Key ] ''This key isn't ordinary, it is made from materials across time and dimensions, and is one of the few of it's kind. Made by Inazuma to gain immortality, each time he uses it, it grants him 20 years to his life. He has not found any side effects, but still uses it for further study. This key has incredible abilities, similar to Kurumi's Angel from DAL, he is able to pull past versions of himself to help him by his side. Although, each use comes at a cost of 30 years of his life. With the ability to time travel, he can travel throughout time to anywhere he wants to go. One of the more astounding abilities, is it's ability to speed up another's time while slowing down another's, this does effect the speed of which the person ages. And he last ability is it's trump card to completely freeze time, with the press of a button. ''